narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Megumi
Megumi (恵, Megumi) is an ANBU-level shinobi of Konohagakure and was an orphan from the disbanded faction: Root, and a member of Team Sakura. His story takes place four years after Shippuden. Megumi belongs to http://animegirl037.deviantart.com/ animegirl037 on deviantART. 'This article is a work-in-progress. I change a lot of shit that was too Gary Stuish. Thanks for your helpful suggestions people. ' History Shinkushi Hiruko, Megumi's father, was the leader of a clan known as the Shinkushi Clan, a clan of respected mercinaries, who traveled across the Great Nations, selling their service to others. Amongst their travels, the Shinkushi Clan had traveled to Kirigakure. Hiruko met a girl named Rui. She was a loving and gentle girl, and the two fell in love fast. The two got married, and the Shinkushi had made Kirigakure their base of opperation. After eight years, Rui gave birth to a baby boy. Hiruko and Rui named him 'Megumi', which means 'blessing'. Four years after to Megumi's birth, Megumi's house was attacked by a band of rogue ninja. His parents were both killed, as he ran into the forest to hide. Soon after, he was found lying in the woods by Kabuto. Seeing as he was a Shinkushi clan member, Kabuto brought him to Orochimaru as an experamentation child. Being a Shinkushi, Megumi has a high tolerance of pain, (if not able to feel pain at all), making him the perfect lab rat. He was perfectly fine with being with Orochimaru and Kabuto, and even grew to like them (I dare say, that's quite f*#ked up.). When Megumi was six, Orochimaru implanted a Sharingan into his left eye. Due to his inablitly to feel pain, this barely affected Megumi's mental state. Megumi was the one experiment that was allowed to travel with Orochimaru and Kabuto from hideout to hideout. Megumi's concept of killing was very demented. He thought it as just another thing he was asked to do, a small task. During his time with Orochimaru, Megumi was often pit against other experiments. Megumi's had a very brutal way of killing his opponents, such as gourging their eyes out, snapping their necks, or stabbing them in non-vital parts so he could watch them suffer as they died Sometime when he was ten, the hideout where Orochimaru was staying at was attacked and intruded by members of Konoha's Root and Anbu. Orochimaru and Kabuto fled, however, the Anbu managed to find Megumi in one of the hideout rooms. Being as naive as he was, Megumi had no idea what to make of the situation, and went them back to Konohagakure, where he was took under Danzo's care and training, and like many others, became one of the orphans raised to be part of the Root. Personality Megumi is percieved by his teammates as childish and is constantly being nagged by Ren to "act more his age". Megumi is considered friendly and cheerful by a number of citizens in the village, and goes out of his way to help people. As a member of the Root, Megumi was taught to surpress his emotions at a young age. For the sake of a mission, Megumi believes that emotions cloud ones judgement, and thus should be thrown away. During missions, Megumi is very perceptive, punctual, and able to keep a one track mind, as opposed to his usual carefree nature. Appearance Megumi is a 16 year old male with a lean build. He is quite short for his age, and many mistake him to be a few years younger than he really is. As noted by many others, Megumi is rarely seen without a cheerful smile spread across his face. His most notable feature is his crimson, messy hair, a trait shared by all member's of the Shinkushi Clan, which is cut unevenly with bangs hanging in front of his face, obscuring his eyes from others. His eyes are round and large, giving him a childish looking face. Before undergoing experimentation, Megumi's irises were bright brown. His left eye was changed to a Sharingan. The Sharingan implanted in his eye is constantly activated. Megumi covers his eyes with bangs, as he thinks his Sharingan looks creepy. During the time Danzo took him in, Megumi wore a plain, grey, long-sleeve shirt, black shorts, and standard ninja sandals. In Part II, he wore a short black jacket with red straps, as customary of all Root members, over a plain white shirt. He also carried a tanto blade on his back. After being recruited into the ANBU, he wore the standard gear of said organization. He also wore a mask, as all ANBU members do, that resembles a fox's face covered in red and grey markings. Abilities Part I Sasuke Retrieval Arc Megumi is seen at Orochimaru's hideout, walking with Kabuto. Upon Sasuke's arrival, after abandoning his village to join Orochimaru, Megumi greets and welcomes him. Predictably, Sasuke ignored his friendly gestures. Every time Megumi would try to talk to Sasuke, he would be ignored or given the cold shoulder, much to Megumi's dismay. Part II Due to his special Kekkai Genkai, Megumi was recruited to Root after being retrieved and raised under Danzo. Five Kage Summit Arc Upon receiving the news that Danzo had fallen victim to Sasuke Uchiha, Megumi remembers meeting the wormerhen he first joined Orochimaru. Fourth Shinobi War By the end of the Part II, Megumi joins the ANBU at age 13. Trivia *Megumi dislike's his name because he consider's it feminine. *Megumi is the only member of Team Sakura who isn't level-headed and mature, despite being the oldest. *Megumi's hobbies included doodling and singing. (Are those even hobbies?) *Megumi wishes to fight Yukina Rin, for slapping him in the face, and Danzo. *Megumi's favorite food is anything sweet, least favorite being basashi. Quotes *(To Kabuto) "Good morning, Kabuto-san. Hey, what are we gonna do today? Another test, or are we gonna go to another hideout?" *(To Sasuke) "Eh~ So you're the 'Sasuke-kun' that Orochimaru-san always speaks of~? Nice to finally meet you." *(To Danzo) "That may be so.. but learning these "emotions" is also useful in decieving your enemies, is it not?" *(To Sakura) “Ha ha, you seem like a scary person, onee-san.” *(To Sakura, about Sai) "That senpai from before, he sent me to be part of your squad.” *(To Team Sakura) “My name's Megumi, I’m from the disbanded faction Root. It’s nice to meet you." Category:DRAFT